


The Sweet Escape

by Sharknadoslut



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, the purest and sweetest piece of fluff I have ever made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharknadoslut/pseuds/Sharknadoslut
Summary: The perfect day, the perfect boy, and sweet dreams of a life together in a better tomorrow. Young love always shines through!





	The Sweet Escape

The sunshine radiated down and warmed the summer breeze in just the perfect way. The birds were chirping and not a single cloud littered in the sky. Today was the epitome of perfection and it was a crime to spend it indoors.

With a dozy yawn you stretched out your arms and glanced over at your loving boyfriend, Kurt. He sat peacefully on the picnic blanket beside you and admired the beautiful summer day, just as you did.

 

“I wish it could always be this nice.” He sighed contently. That sweet bashful smile that you loved so damn much crept onto his lips. He was so beautiful. 

“Well, if it were always this nice then it wouldn’t be special anymore.” You told him. 

“I don’t agree.” Kurt’s brilliantly bright eyes crossed your own and your heart skipped a beat. “It doesn’t matter how repetitive the day is if you are there with me.” He sheepishly scouted closer to you before placing his hand on top of yours, lovingly brushing his finger tips against your own. “Any day with you is special.” 

Your face flushed with embarrassment at his unbelievably kind words. Most people didn’t notice because of his shy gentle soul but in his own light Kurt was a smooth guy. Forget Shakespeare and Burns, the sweetest words of romance you’d ever heard came from his lips.

“You’re too sweet to me.” You giggled and leaned into his side, nuzzling his shoulder affectionately.

“I only speak the truth.” He mused quietly, his cheeks turning darker as he started getting flustered. With a delighted smile he turned over and kissed the top of your head. 

There was a moment of comfortable silence, the two of you just sitting together and watching the trees blow in the breeze and the birds fly over the Xavier Mansions vast property. It wasn’t hard to find privacy here.

Kurt timidly laid down and wrapped an arm around your waist, carefully pulling you down to lay at his side. He guided your head to rest on his chest and you happily did so. You listened to the steady sound of his heart and beamed happily to yourself.

“Nothing could make this any better.” Kurt purred as he gently played with your hair, twirling it between his fingers. 

“It would be great if we were at the beach.” You giggled, thinking back to the last time you felt the warm sand between your toes and the cool salty water on soak skin. It had been so long since you’d had the opportunity to go. “This is perfect beach weather.”

“I have never been to the beach.” 

“Never?” 

“No.” Kurt started rubbing soothing circles on your back “Tell me.. What is it like?”

You wondered exactly why it was he had never been to the beach, but it was fairly obvious. Beaches are often fairly crowded place with lots of people and Kurt has only just become more accepting of his physical appearance. He probably never felt comfortable enough to go somewhere and only be wearing a pair of swim trunks.

“Well, it’s very beautiful…” You brought your hand to his chest and mindlessly fiddled with the fabric of his shirt. “It’s at the lands end, on the coast, so all you see is waters swirling around.. As far as the eye can see its sparkling blue water.” 

You told him more about the beach and what it was like from collecting seashells and making sand castles to what it was like to get a sunburn. From the vast wild life you could come across to simply having fun in the rushing water. He certainly seemed intrigued. 

“I think I’d very much like to go to the beach with you one day.” He sighed contently. “Truthfully, I think I’d like to live there.”

You couldn’t help but to giggle at his words. “Live there?” You exclaimed.

“Yes.” 

“But why?” You chirped curiously.

He quietly laughed, burring his face in your hair. “Think about it, my love. You and I, the nice salty air… We could feed the birds and collect shells of the sea.”

Shells of the sea? Did he mean seashells? How precious!

“We could lay in the sun and make love in the sand.” You could hear his heartbeat getting faster. “And in the water too.” 

With rosy red cheeks you bared a delighted grin. “That would be nice.”

“Y-You think?” His voice was excited and joyous, the positivity absolutely radiating off of his person. “We should run away!”

“Run away?” You laughed slightly at his suggestion, propping yourself up on your arm to face him. You looked into his vibrant yellow eyes and melted at the joy they that shined within them. 

“Yes, just you and I.” He placed a hand on your side, resting his palm on the curve of your hip. “We can find a shack somewhere and live our days by the water.” 

You leaned in to peck his lips. “Maybe one day, dreamboy.” You chimed, lingering over his lips for a moment to stare into his excited gaze. “Maybe one day.”


End file.
